


ContrastTale: Kinship

by RTNightmare



Series: CounterTale [2]
Category: ContrastTale (A different CounterTale Timeline), CounterTale (Undertale AU), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, CounterTale parallel - same characters, Dialogue Heavy, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Finished/Complete, Gaster made a promise to Rachel's mother to keep her safe, Happy Ending, I don't do sad endings, I swear, Later romantic relationship with Sans/still brotherly to Papyrus, Mages, Magic, Magical Pregnancy, Minor Character Death, Monsters Rule the World, Originally sibling relationship with Sans and Papyrus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Quick Burn, Rachel is an orphan, Rachel is special, Racist humans, Sans Pap and Rachel make a great team, Sans is a lot like Jack Skellington, She was brought up by King Gaster, Skeleton family are royals by birth, Smut, So Many Plot Twists, Souls, a lot of monster look down on humans, but they succeed, different story/background, history lessons yay, human-monster war non-existent, humans live in it, hybrid child - Freeform, i suck at description, intro explains what happened, it's major plot so it would be spoilery if I told you, original Undertale cast present in this fic will probably all be good guys, play on each others strengths, racist monsters, reason why will be explained by the end, special mages, special monsters, the accident with Gaster was planned, they've known each other their whole life, war almost happened but didn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTNightmare/pseuds/RTNightmare
Summary: Parallel to CounterTale, ContrastTale's universe has the same people with different stories...ConstrastTale: Kinship VersionandConstrastTale: Pursuit VersionRachel is a mage whose mother, Rosanna, died ten years after her birth. While the war between monsters and humans is nonexistent in this timeline, monster and humans are still wary of each other. King Gaster treated Rosanna and her daughter like nobility, even declaring that Rachel should be treated like nobility.Years later, an ‘accident’ happens in the lab, and a few monsters, including the king, disappear without a trace, leaving Sans to become the new king earlier than anticipated. However, having just reached adulthood and wholly unprepared for this new responsibility, Sans is overwhelmed and when his advisers instigate a new law that will ultimately undo the king’s wishes. Therefore, Rachel is either forced to become a maid like her mother once was or leave the palace. But the former would mean that she must do chores, something she has only done minimally in the past.The inevitable happens. And Sans, unwilling to cut ties, seeks Rachel out and a new relationship blooms.





	1. Our Childhood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [CounterTale: The Legacy of the First Soul!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745130) by [RTNightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTNightmare/pseuds/RTNightmare). 



> **This story is shortened and meant to be read at a faster, less detailed pace, as CounterTale. A lot of the events are briefly described and there will be a lot of time skips so that I can finish it quickly and move onto other things. Some content in this story is not canon to CounterTale, as it is a parallel timeline. But some of it will be important for the CounterTale plot. Please keep that in mind as you read.**
> 
>  
> 
> ContrastTale has two different stories. And since it is a parallel to CounterTale, same names for everyone, including Rachel. Also, so you know why there are two version: 
> 
>  
> 
> **Kinship: The first is one where Rachel grew up in the palace...**
> 
>  
> 
> **Pursuit: The second is one where Sans met Rachel outside of the palace and no one knew about it...**
> 
>  
> 
> While this is the main difference, the story itself is widely different in the sense that one differentiating factor can lead to a wildly different adventure (of sorts) while still leading to the same ending.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we receive a bit of background for our characters before getting into the real deal. Call it a prologue if you want. ;)

The first son of the monster king, Sans Aster, was my best friend. As a human mage having grown up in the castle because of my mother’s occupation as a maid, I got to see the prince daily. I had never known my father, but King Gaster acted as something of a replacement, much to the chagrin of his advisers and foreign diplomats.

 

However, as the king had shown interest in my education and wellbeing in general, I was treated something like royalty. My mother, a maid though she was, was the head of maid staff. She was a mage, too. However, her powers were weakened after I was born.

 

“It is fine. I’m far happier that you are alive. I do not regret giving away some of my strength, for that sacrifice brought you into the world.”

 

However, over the years, her strength diminished more and more until finally, she laid on her deathbed. Everyone in the palace paid her a visit at least once. Only the royal doctor, his majesty, Prince Sans, Prince Papyrus, and I visited regularly. We were all there the moment her life ended. I was only ten years old, having just had my birthday a week prior.

 

My mother left me a box to be opened after she had left. She also had the king and his sons promise to keep me safe. They easily agreed and a smile played delicately on her lips as she breathed out one final time.

 

Her funeral was not two days later and it was announced that I would remain within the palace walls and kept safe from harm.  
  
“Madam Rosanna’s wish is a promise between her and I since shortly after her daughter’s birth. Rachel is special and should be treated like that of my sons. Failure to do so is unacceptable. In time, this kingdom will flourish greater than it ever has. Remember that, and remember Madam Rose, as she was a guiding light to us all.”

 

Many of monster race did not understand the king’s wish, but his word was law until his dying day, so no matter if they looked down on humanity, and the mages, or not, I was treated like an equal at the very least.

 

At thirteen, I was learning everything that Sans had learned two years before. At fifteen years old, he had become a true gentleman. He was a comedic genius, with quick wit, oozing charm, and, standing tall like his father, as handsome to humans and monster alike.

 

Papyrus, then a ten-year-old with enough energy to recharge the biggest battery ten times over, was cunning yet kind, silly and sweet, with the natural ability to make everyone around him smile no matter what. It was clear that Papyrus might surpass his brother’s height, having already reached a hair’s width taller than me, his head grazing the top of his brother’s smile.

 

Sans did not seem to mind, however, and had nothing but encouragement and praise for his rascal of a brother. Maids, butlers, and guards alike looking for one of us would find the all of us playing, learning, studying, and occasionally sleeping together. We were inseparable.

 

The three of us grew to depend on each other, and by the time Sans reached his pre-adult age of eighteen, the three of us had a system. Whenever one of us needed help with a subject, we had someone to help: I was the most artsy and creative, including with literature; Papyrus was the most tactful and logical, so anything from problem-solving to challenges and puzzles was his domain; Sans was the best at science, math, and leadership skills.

 

The three of us could build an efficient car using garbage, which he had done successfully. Sans led its construction, I put together the best design based off the calculation presented by both princes, and by the time it was complete, Sans and I were both of age to drive it. Out of all the things we had built together, it was our greatest accomplishment.

 

“I’m so proud,” the king exclaimed, beaming down at us. “You could sell this and make a fortune from it.”

 

And that was what we did. Two years later, the car was patented with our names on it, and shared funds had skyrocketed. When decided how to use the money, we agreed some would go to charity while most would be saved up, just in case we needed it for an emergency.

 

 

 

That emergency came in the form of an accident at the royal laboratory. Sans and I were having a late study session, Papyrus having already fallen asleep on his books. A quaking boom shook the room and Papyrus jolted awake.

 

“WHAT IS HAPPENING?” The sixteen-year-old squealed. As a prince, Pap wasn’t supposed to shout. But whenever fear took hold of him, his volume increased.

 

“I’m not sure.” I tried to sooth. “Sans, where do you think it came from?”

 

“the lab.” He murmured, his naturally soft voice taking hold. Like his brother, whenever fear consumed him, his tone changed. Unlike his brother, though, he grew quiet and shortened his sentences.

 

I nodded in response. Sans knew his father’s schedule backwards and forwards. “Should we…?” I trailed off, afraid to finish the question.

 

“Pap, stay here.” Sans ordered, the serious tone startling. “Rachel, come with me!” I nodded quickly and followed him, both of us running.

 

It took no time at all to reach the lab, our hurried steps bringing us swiftly from the fourth floor down to the basement that housed the lab and the dungeon. The electronically locked door was busted open, dust clouds pouring from within, the florescent light turning gray to pale blue. Chips of metal and rock had flown to the ends of the hall where we had hesitated, hinting at the mass of the explosion.

 

“father…”

 

Sans broke himself from his state of shock and forced himself forward, only hesitating when he reached the broken doorway. I followed, watching his expression as he quietly observed for any signs of danger before he gave a subtle nod and stepped inside.

 

The lab was destroyed, both live and dead wires scattered about. Glass vials and beakers had fallen or knocked back, all of them either shattered or cracked, leaking the chemicals that had been contained within them wherever the explosion had sent them.

 

Sans and I surveyed the area for monster, or their Dust, but found none. Despite the wreckage, the evidence of people working here minutes ago was still there. And based off observation alone, there should be piles of Dust at the very least.

 

“Hello?” Came a voice from the doorway. “Is anyone– Prince Sans! Oh, and Lady Rachel! What are you doing here?!”

 

“We heard the explosion and since my father was supposed to be…” He tensed, unable to finish. “There is something wrong here.”

 

“What is it?” The monster, a bird named Ms. Flutter, the assistant to the chef, who knew how to make a mean omelet, ironically enough, stepped further.

 

“There’s evidence that people were here.” He pointed to a pair of glasses with one hand and foot prints with the other. “Those are Doctor Digg’s glasses. And those footprints match Doctor Henby’s feet.”

 

“You’re right. But…”

 

“Exactly, there’s no monster or Dust.” With increased tension in his body, Sans turned to me. “Can you find out what happened?”

 

I nodded. “I can try.”

 

Reviewing past events was one of the powers I had been gifted and mastered. It involved sending a copy of my spirit back in time and sending to the intended location. I watched the events unfold and was shocked at what I found.

 

“Rachel! What happened?” Sans held me up.

 

I shook my head. “I-it would be better to sh-show you.”

 

I projected what I had seen, a blue hologram falling over the room and temporarily erasing the damage done as the scene played out…

 

* * *

 

 

_“We have something to show you, sire.” Doctor Diggs announced with a smile, Doctor Henby beside him._

_“Well, go on then.”_

_A portal opened into a black abyss. It began pulling everything into its path._

_“What is this?” The king demanded, clearly displeased._

_“It will be your new home.” Henby giggled._

_“Traitors!”_

_“No, sire, you became a traitor when you started treated the human scum like an equal!”_

_“You have made a grave mistake. She–”_

_The scientist pushed the king in, but in doing so, he latched onto them and pulled them in, too._

_“If I am to die here, so shall you!” He declared, dragging the screaming scientists with him._

_At the last second, he threw a bone that hit the machine, effectively destroying the device powering the portal and creating the explosion that destroyed the lab._

 

* * *

 

 

The projection cut off and I slumped into the embrace of the furious prince. He held me against him, rage wafting off him in large waves.

 

“S-sir, here’s your father’s…” Ms. Flutter held out the bone, which Sans took.

 

“thank you.”

 

“I’m…so sorry, sire.” She bowed. “To you, your brother, and you as well, Lady Rachel.”

 

I nodded, whispering appreciative. Having regained myself, I looked up at Sans. “This is my fault…”

 

“No, he was keeping the promise he made to your mother. I don’t know what the promise entails, but there is a reason he protected you.”

 

He was quivering, holding back tears. “th…There is a conspiracy happening and I doubt those two were the only ones involved. I will get to the bottom of it.”

 

“Sans…” I sighed, leaning my head on his shoulder.

 

“Things will be different.” He explained; I nodded knowingly. “But I will protect you, even with my father gone.”

 

“But you haven’t completed your training yet. Will they still let you take over?”

 

“They don’t have a choice. I am the heir to the throne. Even if the people don’t like it, they don’t have a choice. The crown has already been passed to me. It’s only a matter of announcing it.”

 

“What are you going to tell Papyrus?”

 

He shuddered, clearly having forgot that his brother needed to know.

 

“the truth…”


	2. Our New Roles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a new ruler comes new changes, and new problems.
> 
> But that doesn't mean all is bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll, so there will probably be a couple chapters today. Heh. It would be weird if I finished the story in one day, wouldn't it? I doubt I will.

“What is this?” Sans demanded angrily.

 

It was less than a week and the news of the betrayal had spread and Sans had officially been crowned. However, it soon became clear that it would be harder to keep control of everything. That included his promise to protect me.

 

After searching the kingdom staff for additional traitors, and finding none, life continued as usual. Except that Sans was now in charge of overseeing everything, and some of the advisors were pushing for laws that went against his father’s ideals.

 

Four advisors in all, half for a decree that included laws that would deny humans certain freedoms and would treat them more like animals than sentient, free-thinking individuals. A part of it fell through the cracks and now, I stood before him, wearing a maid getup.

 

“Per the new law, everyone within these walls or living in other rooming establishments must have a job. Since you are now the king, you will not have time to spend playing around.”

 

I had little doubt in my mind that Sans would have fought if he had a bit enough counterargument and was more prepared in general to go against this, but as it stood, he was forced to submit or risk his citizens seeing him as an incompetent leader.

 

“On one condition am I allowing this. She must be trained properly, treated with respect, and if I find any evidence that you are part of the traitorous group that took down my father, you’ll be following them.”

 

The monster shivered and I watched a part of his Soul waver. It was clear he was using magic at that moment, but for what was unclear.

 

“Very well, your highness.”

 

As soon as we left the room, his formal expression soured. He said nothing as he led me to the maid quarters to begin my first day of training.

 

“No, no! You’re doing it wrong!” The lizard woman responsible for teaching me scoffed. “Have you ever done chores in your life?”  


“Yes, ma’am.” I responded as I corrected myself. “But only the basics.”

 

“Figures. You have no clue what you’re doing.” She rolled her eyes.

 

Another hour of nagging and I was finished. While it wasn’t spotless like the other maids made it, it wasn’t terrible.

 

“You’re hopeless.” She sighed irritably as I gawked. “That’s it for today. Pack it up.”

 

 

 

Showering relieved the stress of the day like always. Once I redressed, I picked up the book I had started and opened it to where I had left off. Ten minutes later, a knock could be heard at the door.

 

“Come in.” I called.

 

A smile brightened my face as Sans walked in. “I’m so sorry for this. How are you? Was it okay?”

 

I sighed. “Apparently, I’m hopeless.”

 

“What?” He recoiled, jaw tightening.

 

“I don’t think I did too poorly, but the lizard…Scandra, I think, wasn’t very nice.” I curled in as the image of her scowl repeated over and over inside my mind.

 

“Ugh! I’ll have a talk with her and the others.” He proclaimed. “I warned him.”

 

“He’ll probably tell you that it was a condition for him and him alone.”

 

“Damn it. I am one step away from firing so many people.”  
  
“Don’t!” I yelped, jumping up and snagging his sleeve as the book tumbled to the ground. “Look, you know the monster public is made up of mostly those who look down on those who favor humans.”

 

“But now that I’m the king…”

 

“Hush. You’re new to this and so they can use that to their advantage. They will overwhelm you.”

 

“But someone could hurt you or–”

 

“Don’t worry about me.” I said softly, smiling gently. “I’ll be fine. Just do your best and it will be fine. I believe in you, Sans.”

 

His cheeks flushed the color of the lake water we played in when we were children. He took my hands and held them in his, studying the fresh injuries created during the day. Bending down, he pressed his mouth to each, leaving a gentle peck on the individuals sores.

 

“Sans?” I breathed. “What…”

 

“Hush.” He mirrored. Sitting up straight once more, he smiled affectionately at me. His eyes mapped my face, one hand releasing mine to brush against my cheek before holding it delicately in his palm.

 

“Can I visit you tomorrow night?” Winking, he added, “Every night?”

 

I smiled, cheeks warming as I held his hand to my cheek. “I would love that.”

 

I fell asleep smiling and happy, despite the negative impression earlier that day. If I had not known Sans my entire life, I would not have understood the hidden, unspoken question. Sans and I kept a lot of things between us.

 

To everyone else, we were simply friend who had known each other since infancy. To us, however, we had just become some more…


	3. Our Nightly Rituals*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS HAS SMUT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is skippable. Don't worry! You'll know when it is. ;)

The next couple weeks consisted of several monsters badmouthing me about my work ethic, often using derogatory terms to demean me further. However, those behaviors came to an end when Sans dismissed everyone who badmouthed any of the other staff.

 

In short, ten percent of the staff were fired and the remaining consisted of either tolerant monsters, humans who were tolerant of both races, or monsters who showed their distaste by glaring, scowling, huffing, or avoiding me and all human staff at all costs.

 

Two and a half years later, and Sans was still looking for potential traitors. By then, newer and friendlier staff had been hired and Sans and my relationship was steady but consisted of only nightly conversations, which also included cuddling, kissing, and the occasional teasing.

 

“If anyone else gives you any further trouble, let me know.” Sans said, kissing my cheek. We were lying on my bed, his back pressed to the headboard while I laid against him, in his lap.

 

“I will be fine.” I replied with an eye roll. “You don’t have to worry.”

 

“Oops, too late.” He sassed, gripping my waste. I retaliated by wiggling my butt against him, giggling when he grunted.

 

“Your butt is dangerous.” He growled.

 

“Oh?” I replied with feigned innocence.

 

“Better be careful unless you want a smack.” He warned, giving it a gentle squeeze.

 

“Ahh!” I moaned. He snickered. Turning around, I laid against him, my breasts pressing hard against his shirt, the only thing between my flesh and his ribs being my thin lavender tank top, which did nothing to conceal my hardened nipples, and his black tee.

 

His face lit up, glowing our favorite color in the faintly illuminated space. “Did you want something?” He inquired gruffly.

 

“I’m just responding to your behavior.” I replied coyly. “Something tells me that you want something. Am I wrong?”

 

He chuckled, his deep voice making his ribs vibrate against my sensitive flesh. I barely bit back the moan.

 

“What’s the matter, sweetheart?” His voice had deepened considerably over the years. In addition, he had learned several ways to make his voice sound alluring, charming, and downright sexual. He could make a girl cum with his laughter alone if he felt like it. No one was immune.

 

“You’re doing that thing with your voice again.” I answered honestly.

 

He was far too pleased. “Am I?” Oh, take me now!

 

I moaned, pressing my chest harder against him as he stroked down my sides and over my rump sensually.

 

“What do you want, _sire_?” I asked breathlessly.

 

“Mmmm,” He hummed beside my ear, effectively causing pleasant chills to flow through my body. I shuddered. “I want you.” I moaned louder as his fingers dipped into my wetness.

 

“Oh wow, you are pent up, sweetheart.” He cooed. “Want me to help relieve you?”

 

I nodded, words having failed me. Despite neither of us having had sexual encounters with anyone, we had learned over the last two years what was and was not alright to do.

 

*S*M*U*T*

 

I moaned, tensing as his cock stretched my walls. Despite what people thought, Sans had no control of his size. But upon finally seeing it a month ago before almost being found out, I was pleasantly surprised by how big he was. He was perfect in every way, his length and girth fitting inside me wonderfully as he reached my core and hilted at the same time.

 

“Oh, you’re so perfect!” I exclaimed breathlessly.

 

“You stole my words.” He teased, breathing cool air onto my bare back. “We fit together just right.”

 

I hummed in agreement. “I’m ready.”

 

“I’ll move slowly, then. Let me know if we need to adjust.”

 

At first it was a bit awkward, but having learned how to read each other, we found out the perfect rhythm and soon enough, we found the perfect pace, our bodies pressed together, hands finding just the right place to touch, hold, or rub, and our tongues fighting for dominance.

 

Our first time was all about finding out what worked. From there, it was about exploring, trying different angles, and a personal favorite of Sans – how overstimulated he could make me.

 

In two years, we knew each other’s bodies backwards and forwards yet there was still more to find. However, one morning, after a night with a very long and heated round that involved Sans pounding into me mercilessly, it finally happened.

 

Both of us had been so tired and achy that we couldn’t move. Unlike every other night, where he left after we finished making love, the combined orgasm was so great that we both fell asleep quickly after. As a result, Sans was not where he should have been the next morning.

 

*O*V*E*R*

 

“Where is he?”

 

“In here. Look! I told you!”

 

“Oh…this could mean trouble.”

 

“Don’t tell the advisors. I’ll get him out of here, but a change needs to be made.”

 

“Oh dear! You don’t mean…”

 

“I do. It’s for both of their safety.”

 

“Okay, I’ll keep them busy. What’s the cover story?”

 

“He slept-walked to the broom closet. He wanted something to eat. Up you go, dear.”

 

“Why?” Sans groaned. “Wait! What? Oh…oh no!”

 

“Hush, dear. We need to get you to your room. Oh goodness, put your clothes on and hurry. My sister, Masey is buying you some time.”

 

“Thank you, Trix. I’m sorry.” The sound of fabric being pulled on greeted me as I opened my eyes.

 

“Sans?” I whispered, turning to him.

 

He regarded me worriedly. “I…I’ll see what I can do about this. But your safety is my top priority. Okay?”

 

I nodded, sighed when he kissed my temple. “Just rest for now.”

 

“She has an hour before he needs to be ready. Go take a shower. You too, sire.”

 

With that he left the room. Mus, the head nurse, regarded me solemnly.

 

“You two have been playing a dangerous game. The best course of action is that you leave the palace.” I flinched. “I’m sorry, but with how things are, interspecies relationships are frowned upon by most of the kingdom. And with the king being involved on such a personal level, you could be in danger.”

 

She turned to leave. Regarding you one final time, she sighed, bowing her head. “I respected the late king and have abided by his will to protect you. I have been consistently thwarting every attempt at others prying into what you have been doing with the new king since it began. But now this has gone far enough. I’m sorry.”

 

She frowned, staring at my chest, at my Soul. Narrowing her eyes, she hummed as she left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who here caught the preexisting OC, originally from CounterTale?
> 
> Show of hands? Okay, prove it!


	4. Our Secret Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when sent away, no one can keep these two apart. ;9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short. Sorry! Guess it's good I'm posting so much, right?

Sure enough, just like Mus said, I was forced to leave the palace. However, Macey had worked out a deal with one of the human servants and so I would be going to the servant’s village and living in her home, hopefully only temporarily. There was good news, however…

 

“I know where you will be staying and I will visit you as often as I can.” Sans promised as he stood at the carriage door, my hand in his.

 

“I know you will.” I validated with a smiled, hoping it would ease his worry. “I will be fine, Sans. I have been assured that I will receive help once I arrive. I will send you and Papyrus letters if you want.”

 

He grinned, albeit sadly. “I would like that. I’m sure Pap would like that, too. Have a safe trip. I’ll see you soon.”

 

“Thank you. Goodbye for now.” A new adventure had begun.

 

 

 

I was pleased to arrive to a warm welcome from the locals. It was a tight-knit community, so everyone knew everyone and they treated each other like family.

 

No one asked about my life before I arrived. I found out soon that the community believed ‘in the here and now, not the past’. So who they met when I arrived and beyond was who I was going to be.

 

I found my calling with teaching, having learned so much in my childhood thanks for the late king’s kindness. Like most other towns, the people didn’t use money or any other form of currency. Instead they traded food and other necessities. By teaching children, I earned a lot of food and more from their parents.

 

And every week, I was visited by Sans. He would come in the evening, before the night patrol began, and knocked on the back door. He would fill me in on current events, explain his excuse to his advisers and kingdom for what he was doing while he was out visiting me, and we would end the evening with feverish lovemaking before he left the following morning.

 

“I’m lonely without you.” He told me one night.

 

“What about Papyrus?”

 

“He has become a diplomat and is working oversees. I barely see him.”

 

“I see.”

 

“The advisers have brought up searching for a bride.”

 

“Oh, what are the qualifications?”

 

“Well, they want a strong monster.” He grimaced. “My mother died giving birth to Papyrus. So whoever it is that they pick needs to be strong enough to scientifically make it through childbirth. For all I know, they could set me up with a rabbit.”

 

I snorted. “You mean because of the saying ‘fuck like bunnies’.”

 

He chuckled. “Pretty much.”

 

“So, do you have a solution to this problem?”

 

He laughed bitterly. “No, instead I spent the entire meeting daydreaming about a potential kid I would have with you.”

 

My eyes widened as my cheeks heated up. My mouth formed an ‘O’ as I regarded him in shock.

 

“Did you really think I would follow their ideals instead of following what I think is right? They might have separated us, but that hasn’t stopped us from being together.”

 

“Sans…” I smiled, hooking my arms around him and locking my lips with his.

 

“I love you.” He moaned against me. “I can’t imagine being with someone else.”

 

I sighed. “I love you, too.” I giggled. “I’m sure whatever babies we’d make would be beautiful.”

 

“Mmm, yeah!” He groaned, straddling my hips. “C’mere!”

 

The night was intense, and we went to sleep dreaming of the future as the feeling of love pulsed from within us.

 

 

 

 

The next morning was bittersweet. “I won’t be able to visit for a while, but come the end of festival season, I’ll be back.”

 

“Okay, I’ll be patiently waiting.” He grinned, pressing a final kiss to my lips before disappearing in a flash of blue.

 

Little did either of us know of the little surprise that would only become known in the following weeks.


	5. Our Little Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for today. None of this is edited because it's not the original CounterTale universe, so it won't be edited yet. Buy it's true to how I planned it, more or less, so hope you like it so far.

 

I didn’t notice anything different. And I assumed that when I got sick the following week, it was something I ate. However, when it persisted, and I couldn’t teach, I went to see the town doctor.

 

“Let’s see.” The doctor twanged, her accent heavy. “Thank goodness for modern tech. And thank the heavens the late king and his son send all the communities new equipment in trade, no matter the race. While I don’t particular like the monster diplomats they send every term, I appreciate that the royals themselves are better than their subordinates.”

 

I nodded in understanding. “Yes, the new king is a lot like his father.”

 

“You know him, darlin’?” She inquired.

 

“Yes, I lived in the palace most of my life. We grew up together. I was there when…” King Gaster took the place of the father I never had, so it was hard to think he was gone forever.

 

“Oh darlin’…I’m so sorry.”

 

“I came here because some of the nobles didn’t like me. I grew up with King Sans, so we were close. I came here so that no one could try to do to me what the traitors did to the late king. He was a father to me since I never knew mine, and became even more of a parent for me after my mother passed on. I grew up with both of the King Sans and Prince Papyrus.”

 

“Wow, no wonder you are so well-learned. But why can’t he decree that his people treat humans respectfully?”

 

“It isn’t that easy. If it was, he would have. But Sans is trying to find a way to do so without causing an uproar within the monster community.”

 

“I see. Heh, you really are close to him if you can get away with not using his title.”

 

“Heh, my mistake.”  
  
“Not at all. Now let’s have a looksee. Ooooooh! Someone has been naughty!”

 

I blanched. “What?!”

 

“Girl, you been bangin’ one of ‘em boys in town and nona us know about it?”

 

“Why?”

 

“Girl, you’re expectin’! From these calculations, you’re about a month along.”

 

“Oh…oh…that’s when…OH!” My mind was going a thousand miles per hour as I pieced it together. Monster pregnancies only happened if both sides actively wanted the child. Sans and I mused about potential children we would have if we could.

 

The history books said that monster cannot have children with humans. But it said nothing about a monster and a human mage. For all anyone knew, monsters and mages could reproduce, but because it was frowned upon, they didn’t. But if they had, then…

 

“Can you give me more information about it?”

 

“No ma’am. It appears your being a mage has glitched the system a bit. I only know you’ve got a little miracle developin’ between your hips.”

 

“I see.” I couldn’t focus. It was too much.

 

“Oh hon! You look so scared. Was this an accident?”

 

“Hmm, to some, probably. But for him and me, no.”

 

“Well, I wish you luck. Would you like the picture so you will be able to remember in the years to come?”

 

“Yes please. And thank you.”

  
Walking home, I stared down at the picture and wondered how I was going to tell Sans. With it being festival season, the chances of getting a letter to him and it safely reaching him before anyone else was out of the question.

 

“But asking him to meet up was better.” Unless someone went with him. “Unless…”

 

 

 

 

“Hello, Mrs. Andrea!” I called out to one of the knowledgeable mothers in town. “I have a question for you.”

 

“Oh, if it isn’t the mother-to-be!” She cooed, much to my surprise. “Congratulation, dear!”

“What? Who told you?”

 

“Oh, everyone knows by now. We have no secrets in this town.”

 

“Oh,” It made sense. “I see.”  
  
“Oh, forgive me. It’s still new to you, and you have yet to let it sink in, I’m sure. You’re not even showing yet, so no worries. You had a question, right?”

 

“Yes, I was wondering if this town does anything for festival season.”

 

“Oh yes, we have a big parade. It happens in the middle of the season, and the monster king pays us a personal visit.”

 

“Sans will visit?”

 

“Oh, you know him personally?” Before I could answer, she gasped. “That’s right. According to the rumors, you grew up with the monarchs.”

 

“Yes, I did. They are better than the other monsters, I assure you.”

 

“Oh, I’m aware. The late king was very kind and his son has been very respectful each time he visits us.”

 

I smiled. “I’m glad that even with most of the population being demeaning, the monster monarch is just and humans know that.”  
  
“He’s a sweetheart and very handsome. Quite tall and very charming. Whenever he visits, I think to myself how much I want to be a monster just so that I might have a chance at that young man. But then I remember I’m already married to a wonderful man and have a son. He’s doing so much better at his studies thanks to you.”  
  
“I’m happy to help. Thank you for telling me.”

 

“Is there a reason why?”

 

“For your gossip, I’m sure.” I joked.

 

She giggled, shrugging.

 

“I was hoping he would visit. Having grown up with the king, I miss him.”  
  
She giggled. “That’s understandable, dear.”

 

I grinned, bidding her good day and returning home.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sans had felt something amiss after he left that night. He wasn’t sure what it was, but there was a nagging at the back of his head that just wouldn’t go away. He needed to see her, to make sure she was okay.

 

But every time he tried to escape the palace walls, someone was there to stop him. It was almost always work related. If not, then it was to inform him that if he went out, he needed at least two guards with him.

 

One night, however, between midnight and dawn, he teleported to the little village. He knew she was already asleep, but he needed to make sure she was safe. Finding her tucked halfway under the covers, he watched her. He hadn’t seen her in over a month and a half. Her face looked fuller, and her body seemed a bit shapelier, especially her lower belly.

 

But even still, she looked perfect. Looking around, he smiled at her drawings, literature, and other little trinkets here and there. His smile fell when he laid eyes on a set of photos. They were of a blur.

 

One of them had one month and half a week written below while the one beside it read two months. Both of them were dated and counting back, the date was when he was last here.

 

“what…” Turning to her notes, he searched through them until he found what he was looking for.

 

_Progression is that of a human, so hopefully that should make it easier to cope and plan ahead. However, I still need to find a way to tell Sans without someone else interfering. Even if I have no help in taking care of the child, I need to have enough backup plans for every possible outcome. Whether that means secret meetings, living in a cave – if this community doesn’t approve, or the truth getting out, I need to be ready. I will talk to Sans when he comes for the festival parade. Until then, I can wait and keep working. Three more months to go._

 

He couldn’t believe it. The nagging in his mind had eased as he realized what was happening. “i’m going to be a father.”

 

“Sans…” He froze, staring down at her as she mumbled in her sleep. There was no doubt in his mind that he wouldn’t let her deal with this responsibility alone. If he had to tell the kingdom the truth, he would. But she was more important than what the racists of his kingdom thought.

 

“i’m here…” He whispered, kneeling beside her. “…and i’m not running away from this. we’ll face this together.” He kissed her forehead softly before dragging his attention to the hardly noticeable bump between her hips.

 

Gently rubbing his thumb against the bump, and sending his magic to the child just past his finger, he came close and kissed her bare skin, hoping their child would feel it and know both of their parents loved them.

 

“i love you, kiddo. i can’t wait to meet you.” He grinned, halting his ministration as the expecting woman shifted in her sleep, turning from her side onto her back. Being careful not to wake her, Sans established a long-ranged link with the child so that he could feed them magic even if he wasn’t physically there.

 

“i’ll see you both again soon. be patient until then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who guessed babies would be happening in this story? I'll give you a hint; if you don't expect babies, you don't know my literature. I love babies, especially hybrid babies. ;)


	6. Our Progression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my!

Three more months passed and the festival parade was less than a day away. At five months, it was clear to anyone who saw me that I was expecting. The pregnancy was stable, and the best I could hope for was that Sans would let me explain and not automatically assume I had cheated on him with someone else.

 

As the hours passed, I worried. When the guards who came ahead for the pre-check arrived, I stayed away or kept to the shadows. No one noticed in the hustle and bustle.

 

When the time finally came and Sans’ carriage arrived, I stood off to the side as the town’s mayor greeted him. I smiled in amusement as the women fawned over him. Mrs. Andrea noticed me and walked up to Sans, pointing to me. I didn’t have time to flee as he turned towards me, taking me in, before winking and motioning with his hand.

 

To anyone else, it would have been a greeting. But there was a subtle sign that meant ‘talk later’. I nodded, bowing my head respectfully.

 

“So, Lady Rachel, you finally found a mate.” I startled, turning around to face one of the advisors who had always treated me poorly.

 

“Now, now, Mr. Sinter, leave her be.” His fellow advisor, Asgore Dreemurr, a man who treated everyone fairly, tutted. “How have you been, young one.”

 

“Sir, I have been well.” I bowed in thanks.

 

“Glad to hear it. So, who’s the father?” There was a hint of something in his voice and locking gazes with him, I understood. Asgore was one of the few who seemed to know more than everyone else. And as his gaze shifted briefly towards the direction Sans had gone, I knew he wouldn’t take a lie. However, after a moment, he sent a subtle sign I recognized as one of the ones Sans and I made shortly after our relationship blossomed into romance.

 

It said _I understand, so lie so that you are safe from others_.

 

“A traveler, sir. He doesn’t come here often. I haven’t seen him since right before the festival season. That’s when…” I gestured to my bump.

 

“I see. Well, congratulations. I hope you and your baby remain healthy and that you can eventually settle down with the child’s father.”

 

I beamed gratefully. “Thank you, sir.”

 

“We should go, Dreemurr.” Sinter proclaimed irritably.

 

Asgore sighed. “Until we meet again, Lady Rachel.”

 

“Yes, sir. Have a good day.”

 

Walking away, I easily heard Sinter as he muttered, “I’m glad that girl is out of the palace. Human filth like that is undeserving of such a noble living space. I wondered where they shipped her off to.”

 

“You better hope his highness doesn’t hear you say that. You know what happened to the staff that were so rude.”

 

“Ha! He can’t get rid of me. He needs me more than he realizes.”

 

“I highly disagree.” Asgore said with a snort. “You are too narrow-minded.”

 

“It’s called order, Dreemurr. It’s something that both the late king and his son lacked.”

 

“Sinter, enough. I know you were one of the ones involved in the plot to overthrow Gaster.”

 

“Oh! Where’s your proof?”

 

“Hidden in case I need to use it against you. I have gathered it all to use against you and the others involved, mind you I know them all, if you so much as hurt his highness or the lady behind us.”

 

“Ha, you have nothing.” Asgore whispered something, causing his partner to flinch.

 

“Remember what I said, Sinter.” Asgore walked off, leaving the agitated rat monster by himself.

 

For his part, the rat turned to me, eyes blazing, but I had made no move to acknowledge that I had heard him as I walked away. Keeping him in my peripheral, I watched the rat ease himself back into a state of calm, now probably feeling like he was safe since I clearly hadn’t heard what had been said a minute before.

 

I would tell Sans about this later.

 

 

 

 

“Rachel!” I yelped as a sturdy pair of arms encased me from behind as I washed dishes. “I missed you so much!”

 

Putting down the dish and wiping my hand on the closest cloth, I turned in his arms to face him. I gazed up at him, worried of what he must have been thinking of me. “I missed you, too. So the parade is over?”

 

“Yes, and I managed to slip away from my designated sleeping quarters to see you. Well, Asgore and Grillby came with me, but they are waiting outside.

 

“Oh! I see.”

 

“How are you? Are you doing alright?”

 

I didn’t know how to answer. But feeling like I better be honest, I took a deep breath. “Do…why haven’t you asked about the obvious?”

 

“You mean about your pregnancy?” He inquired.

 

I was shocked. “I…yes! You don’t appear concerned.”  


“I’m not.” He clarified with a quirked brow bone.

  
  
“Why?” I frowned.

 

“Well,” he drew out the word, before continuing on regularly, “because I know it’s mine.”

 

“But even still! Did you know before arriving here today?”

  
  
“Yes.” He grinned in amusement.

 

“What? How?!” I was baffled.

 

“I had a nagging in my mind around three months ago. I came to visit after you were asleep and saw the first two pictures then. However, I couldn’t stay. But I’ve been trying to find a solution since then. I have found allies in Asgore and Grillby.”

 

“So that’s how Asgore knew.”

 

“Yes, he was to give you a subtle hint that I am working on finding a solution for us.” He rested his hand against my cheek. “The first step of that plan is happening now. May I see your Soul?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Pulling out my blue Soul, Sans stared at it with affection.

 

“Will you allow me to Soul Bond with you?”

 

I gasped. “You mean it?”

 

“Yes! It would mean that we are bound to each other and that if you are ever in danger, or stressed emotionally, I will feel it and come to your aid. I would have bonded to you the night I found out I got you pregnant, but I wanted and needed to ask permission first. If you need the customary ring, I have that as well.”

 

He pulled out a small box as he got down on one knee. “You are my everything. No matter what happens, I want to march in a future where I wake up with you beside me. Even if that future includes children screaming at us to get up. Even if we cannot be wed until years later, will you still choose me? Will you marry me when the time comes?”

 

I sniffed, tears brimming over. “Yes, Sans, I will.”

 

Slipping the simple but perfect ring onto my left hand, we embraced, lips moving against each other and fighting for dominance. I felt our Souls merge as the bond, having been partially started already, much to my surprise, was finally completed.

 

Upon completion, we separated and Sans placed his hands against my belly. Rubbing gently, he hummed, “I will try to visit you as often as I can. But pretty soon, the news will be out there. I just need to complete my research before that happens.”

 

“What research?”  


“My father had a reason for you to be kept safe. I’m trying to find out what that reason is.” He frowned. “Your mother was involved in doing something to keep you safe. It’s why her magic was drained. My father had notes and I’m trying to decipher them. He had a feeling he’d be meeting his demise for protecting you. But there’s more to it. Something that the other monsters don’t know about yet.”

 

“Was it why my mother died?”

 

“Yes, but she and my father agreed it was necessary. There were mentions here and there. She used her Soul to do something. I’m not sure what yet. But I am close to finding out. I have four more months, right?”

 

I nodded. “Something like that.”

 

Bending down, he lifted my shirt so he could kiss my naked belly. “Hold on tight, kiddo. I am almost there. We will be a family no matter what they say.”

 

Standing up straight, he winked at me. “And now that we’re Soul married, I’m officially taken. All I need is Asgore to marry us by human standards and it’s a done deal.”

 

Kissing me softly, he sighed. “This is progress.”

 

I nodded. “This is progress.” I affirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of you saw this coming?


	7. Our Ethics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, c'mon! There's no need for that kin ~~g~~ d of language! :/

The festival season ended and I was forced to take a temporary leave as I had passed eight months and would be due any day now. Even though I wasn’t working, I still received food and other necessities for all my hard work.

 

I received daily visits from children and adults in the village, always asking if I needed anything, whether it was help getting somewhere or getting something. However, their concern for me gave birth to a desire to give back.

 

Whenever a child visited, I would play or read with them to practice for the time when I would read to my own child. Whenever an adult would visit, I’d share stories of my childhood or facts I would learn. Oftentimes, a group of adults and children would visit me and I would read stories, share knowledge, and anything as a way to give back.

 

However, during one checkup, it all changed.

 

“Huh, this kid looks odd.” The town doctor, who finally insisted that I call her Bree, remarked in her heavy drawl.

 

“Can you give me more details? Can you tell me their gender?”

 

“It’s a girl. But she’s surrounded in blue magic. I’ve researched mages and this isn’t normal. Who is their daddy?”

 

“Um…”

 

“Is their father even human?” She asked seriously.

 

“No.” I sighed.

 

When I received no response, I looked up at Bree. The bright smile on her chocolate colored skin had melted into a grimace.

 

“You slept with a monster? Hon, why would you do that?”

 

I stood up, removing myself from the machine. “You wouldn’t understand…”

 

“You’re right. I wouldn’t.” She narrowed her eyes at my hand. “When did you get that ring?”

 

“Why does it matter?” I asked shakily.

 

“No…” She breathed. “The festival. Blue magic! Your childhood stories. And this picture…the child’s face is a lot like _his_.”

 

“Stop!” I begged.

 

“Your pregnant with the king’s child, aren’t you?”

 

I couldn’t stop the tears. This was what Sans and I feared most; people judging us for something that they didn’t understand. We weren’t the same species, yet we had fallen in love and created something beautiful. But to everyone else, it was nothing short of abominable.

 

“You lied about the traveler. But wait, you musta met ‘im in secret. He knew during the festival.”

 

She printed out the picture and looked at it closely. “We need to get rid o’ it.”

 

I snatched the picture out of her hand and tore out of the room, and out of the building. I slowed down once I was a safe distance away, walking the rest of the way back to the little cottage that had become my home. Walking inside, I almost screamed as arms wrapped around my belly and mouth.

 

“don’t scream. it’s just me. what happened?”

 

I whipped around and buried my face into Sans’ chest. “The doctor found out…that you’re the dad.”

 

“how?” It wasn’t really a question, but rather a demand. Stepping back from him, I took a moment to look at him. He was wearing a charcoal black tee and black dress pants. His feet were bare, which made me realize he must have teleported immediately to me when he felt my distress.

 

“There’s blue magic,” I began to explain, “and she was clued in by the ring because of when I got it, by the stories I told of our childhood, and something about the child looking like you.”

 

“let me see.” I handed him the picture and watched as he took a moment to appreciate the subject before narrowing his eyes in search for details. “i see what she means.”

 

“Sans, what are we–”

 

He pulled me close, “hush a moment.” We held our breaths and waited, and I began to the ruckus outside.

 

“I don’t believe that. She wouldn’t bed with a monster.” Mrs. Andrea huffed in a sarcastic tone.

 

“The child resembled him.” Dr. Bree insisted. “The ring on her finger wasn’t there before the festival, and the picture showed a child surrounded in blue magic.”

 

“Many monsters have blue magic.” Mr. Matthew, Andrea’s husband grouched.

  
  
“But only the royal family has skeleton monsters. The child resembled the new king.”

 

“I’m sure that machine is just broken.” Arnold, the baker laughed. “No way Rachel would stoop so low. She might have grown up with ‘em, but I highly doubt she would go that far.”

 

“I agree. No one is that foolish.” Misty, the baker’s wife agreed.

 

“Mom, she’s different,” Harold, their son, said. “She likes the monsters. Or at least she likes the royals. They were her friends.”

 

“I understand, son. But a monster being involved with a human is different.”

 

“Let’s just ask her.” Arnold cried exasperatedly.

 

There came a knock on the door. I looked up at Sans. He looked torn between many options, none of them spoken but all of them shared with me.

 

“Don’t leave me.” I whispered just loud enough to be heard.

 

He nodded. “let’s get out of here.”

 

The door to the cottage opened just as Sans begun to teleport.

 

“I told–”

 

Sans cursed, the shock of someone suddenly shouting hurting his focus. We landed right outside the cottage, just in time for the townspeople to surround us.

 

“So it’s true!”

 

“What were you thinking?”

 

“THAT’S DISGUSTING!”

 

“Surely this is rape!”

 

“Fool! Traitor!”

 

I screamed, curling into Sans’ embrace as he tried again. This time, we landed at the mountain that can just barely be seen from the town.

 

“Why are we here?” I was still frantic, hot tears already pouring down my cheeks.

 

“Shhh, shhh, don’t cry! This is a temporary setup. Asgore got the idea when we visited. Come with me.”

 

I followed Sans as he walked deeper into the cave. About twenty feet in, after passing a hidden entrance, was a living space.

 

“Asgore and Grillby set it up. And even if I’m not physically here, you’ll be safe. Food and water, cooling and heat, and I will be coming here every day.”

 

He brought me over to the bed. “Come. Lie down with me.”

 

“Don’t you need to return?”

 

“No, I was discussing further strategies with the two when I felt your panic through the link. They will be able to cover for me until I get back. The excuse is that I got a call from a town called Inona about a dispute.”

 

“Where’s Inona?”

 

“It’s doesn’t exist.” He winked.

 

“Does anyone else know that?”

 

“We replaced the maps temporarily. There are a lot of new towns that don’t exist, and were only created for this operation.”

 

“Thank you…” I sighed, leaning into him.

 

“Don’t. I’m so sorry that this happened.” He pressed a kiss to my forehead. “If it’s any consolation, I am almost done with my research.”

  
  
“What do you know?”

 

“Your mother’s Soul was drained over ten years. It was a curse created to protect something hidden with you. You are incredibly important to other mages and monsters. Again, I’m not sure why yet. There was something about a link, one at a time, and hope that you would lead monsters and humans into harmony like before.”

 

“Am I a reincarnation of someone else?”

 

“I am not sure yet.”

 

“Was your father hoping we would wed? Was it preplanned?”

 

“I’m not sure. There was something about how our Souls are compatible. But seeing as I have a Boss Monster Soul and you are a mage, I’m not sure what he was referring to.”

 

“Perhaps what my mother was trying to do is a part of it.”

 

“Yes, I read something that made it seem like she was using her Soul to mask yours. Why she did that was unclear.”

 

“Can you tell it’s masked?”

 

“Yes, it wavers like there is something behind it.” He had a look that reminded me of the morning we were found out by the monster nurse.

 

“I wonder if that’s why Mus was so confused the morning she found us.”

 

“What do you mean?” He asked.

 

“She was about to leave, but then she saw something strange. She was looking at my Soul. She must have seen it waver. She looked really confused.”

 

“huh, maybe.”

 

“Oh!” I yelped, feeling the child kick. “She’s very active.”

  
  
“She?” Sans repeated, grinning.

 

“Yes, it’s a girl.”

 

“A girl that resembles me. I’m not girly, am I?” He joked.

 

“Oh hush.” I sassed, feeling more like myself now that we were openly teasing each other again. “I’m sure it’s subtle stuff.”

 

“Right,” he mocked. “Of course.”

 

I shut him up with a kiss, to which he chuckled and returned as he pressed gently against my belly. He halted his ministration as the baby kicked again. Parting from my lips, he chuckled.

 

“Quite a lot of energy for such a little girl.” He grinned. “She might have her uncle’s energy.”

 

She kicked again, harder, causing a flinch. “Easy kiddo. Don’t hurt your mom.”

 

“Her foot is…poking in the wrong place.” I explained painfully. “I think…she doesn’t have enough room.”

 

“Here,” Sans shifted me so my back rested against him and his arms wrapped around my full belly. “Better?”

 

“Yes, thank you.” I sighed, feeling the child readjust. For his part, Sans pulled up my shirt to expose my belly and rubbed gentle circles into my naked flesh, sending tingles of magic past my skin.

 

“She’s close, I think.” Sans guessed. “Could be any day.”

 

“Yes, I think so.” I sighed, humming gratefully when he kissed my cheek. “I’m worried what will happen when she decides to get out.”

 

“Toriel Dreemurr is willing to help.”

 

“I thought only Asgore and Grillby knew.”

 

“Asgore and Toriel are like a packaged deal. Toriel was more ecstatic when she found out that we’re expecting.”

 

I smiled. “She’s a mama-goat.”

 

“Yes, it’s unfortunate that those two cannot bear children. Toriel mothers everyone as a result.”

 

“I think we should make her and Asgore our child and future children’s godparents, should anything happen to us.”

 

He brightened, a dreamy look overtaking his face as he thought of having more children. “Yes, that sounds perfect. And Grillbz can be an uncle.”

 

“Does Pap know about this?”

 

“Not yet. It’s not safe to send a letter to him without it being read by someone else first. As soon as he returns home, I’ll tell him. But by then, the child should already be here.”

 

“Sans, I meant to tell you, but I forgot because this child has captured so much attention. The day of the festival, Sinter and Asgore talked to me. As they left, I overheard Asgore telling him that he knew Sinter was involved in the plot against your father. I pretended I hadn’t heard, but it is clear that he is part of the plot. I remember something strange happening with his magic the day he forced me to become a maid.”

“Hmm, Asgore has already told me. But Sinter is dangerous and I need to play my cards right.”

 

“So you did know? Oh thank goodness. I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

 

“My father knew him as a greedy monster who only cared about power and despised weakness. He was the first one to show signs that he was a traitor. I got a lot from father’s notes.”

 

“I miss him.”

 

He nodded sadly. “I know you do. He was a father to both of us. I often spend nights wondering if maybe there’s a chance he’s still alive and just stuck.”

 

“I hope so. If he is, please tell me. I want to help you save him if there’s a way.”

 

“Of course,” he promised, kissing me softly once more.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

As promised, Sans visited me every night. One week had gone by before anything changed.

 

“I have to go now,” Sans said, kissing her one more time. “But I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

 

“I know. I love you.” She sighed against his kiss, her enormous belly pressed firmly against him.

 

Releasing each other, he bent down and took hold of both sides of her abdomen and pressed an additional kiss to her navel, barely visible beyond her shirt.

 

“Be good to your mom, sweetpea. Don’t hurt her. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” With one more kiss, he stood up.

 

“Be safe,” she insisted.

 

“I will,” Sans promised back. “I always am.”

 

Neither wanted their time together to end, but Sans had to return or there would be problems. Teleporting to his room back at the palace, he exited just in time for Sinter to ask the most worrying of questions.

 

“So, where were you?”

 

“Why do you ask?” Sans responded, barely containing his growl.

 

“We received an alarming report. Sources say they saw you and that Rachel girl, embracing. The town doctor provided some strange evidence in the form of the picture of that girl’s child. Oddly enough, it does not appear human.”

  
  
“She is a mage, Sinter.”

 

“Yes, I am aware. However, the child resembles…”

 

“Oh cut the crap! I literally have no more tolerance for your bullshit.”

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, _my liege_.” The rat mocked. “Perhaps I should send this to all the world’s scientists and see what they think. This child is obviously abnormal. Quite the useful tool for experi–hrrrk!”

 

“Touch Rachel or our daughter and you are Dust.”

 

He laughed as Sans released him. “So you admit to having an affair with that girl. My, my, how barbaric! You are a traitor to your own kind!”

 

“Not at all, Sinter. I’m not one of the ones who plotted to overthrow my father.”  
  
The rat gulped.

 

“I have collected all the necessary evidence to have you imprisoned or Dusted for treason. You can tell whomever you like about the relationship between Rachel and me, but I’m already one step ahead of you. My father had a secret and I am less than five steps away from cracking it.”

 

Walking away from the rat, Sans missed the look of evil glee on the monster’s face.


	8. Our Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of **ContrastTale: Kinship!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have cut this in half somewhere, but I decided to just put it all together.

The nine-month mark had passed and I could go into labor any day. I received regular visits from Sans, Grillby, Asgore, and Toriel, who all were very pleased to see me and learn of their role in the child’s life.

 

“The baby is ready, but she needs to want to leave, too.” Toriel explained as she pressed her hand gently to my baby belly and used her magic to gauge progress.

 

“Yes, I understand.” I sighed. “I just hope Sinter doesn’t try anything else.”  


Sans had informed me of his confrontation with the rat, and so far, no issues had occurred. However, that didn’t mean no issues would occur. For all any of us knew, Sinter and any other remaining traitors were planning something big. We didn’t have to wait long to find out.

 

 

One night, I was woken by rough grabbing, blindfolding, and eventually being knocked out again. The following morning, I woke to find myself back in the town, tied up at their feet.

 

“We are going to free you from that abomination, dear.” Mrs. Andrea whispered.

 

“Mm! Mm!” I shook my head weakly, the gag making words unintelligible.

 

“Hush, it’s okay. We know he seduced you. It’s not real, dear. The royal guard informed us that the child is diseased.” I shook my head, but she didn’t listen. “It will be okay.”

 

Sinter walked forward. “You did well, for humans. As payment, you will be paid for your services in bettering this kingdom.”

 

Unsheathing a sword, he pointed it at my neck.

 

“What are you doing?” Mrs. Andrea screamed.

 

“Getting rid of a nuisance.” Sinter explained, cackling.

 

“NO!” Something inside me broke Sans appeared before me and took the blow. Gasps, screams, and the sound of retching filled the silence as everyone watched.

 

Sans pulled me close, ripping the ropes and gag off of me. Blood was dripping from his chest, below the sword, and he began coughing more from his mouth.

 

“I’m sorry. I was almost too late.” He gasped. “But I couldn’t let them do this. I figured it out. I know who you…”

 

He was fading, fast. “Sans?” He was no longer holding me up, but instead slumping against me, eyes close. “Sans?!” He looked peaceful.

 

“SANS!” I shattered.

 

With a burst of blue energy, I enveloped him in everything I had. I didn’t think about anything else. It didn’t matter. I wasn’t going to give up on him. This wasn’t…I wasn’t going to let him die without trying to save him.

 

The blue energy entered his being as the sword in his chest burst into flame and disintegrated. I held him to me and prayed with everything I had that he would come back. I didn’t care about the others, I didn’t hear the gasps of shock and only focused on Sans after I heard cries of joy.

 

The parts of him that turned to dust returned and his Soul, originally white and upside down, now held a hint of blue. But that blue wasn’t my Soul. It was my mother’s.

 

“What?”

 

He chuckled, opening his eyes just enough. “I knew it. Look at your Soul.”

 

Looking down, I saw a pure one Soul. No, it wasn’t white. Within the heart, right side up like a human’s, was every color, twinkling within the white.

 

“You are the Delta Mage.” He explained. “You are the ultimate mage, the peacekeeper of magic, and the one who can lead us to victory and peace or destroy the world with a simple thought. My father protected and cared for you because the Delta Mage is the most powerful magic user and he had hopes that you would be the one to change humanity and monsters’ view of each other. By protecting you and treating you like family, he was showing you how it could be.”

 

“The Delta Mage?” Sinter shrieked. “But he never said…”

 

“He never said because no matter who it is, you need to be respectful.” Sans explained, glowering. “You are fired and if I see you again, you are Dust. Get lost before I change my mind.”

 

With a final squeak, the rat scampered away. We never saw him again.

 

“Are you okay?” I asked Sans.

 

“Yeah, I knew that if I took the blow, your Mother’s Soul would be released.”

 

“You did that on purpose?” I shrieked in dismay.

 

“I’m sorry.” He pulled me close. “I made a promise to protect you. And I will keep that promise. Not only because you’re the Delta Mage. But also because I love you.”

 

I kissed him, not caring who watched, but was rewarded with affectionate ‘awwws’ instead of disgusted ‘ewwwwws’ or the like. Of course, it had to be then that the child decided they were ready to come out into the world.

 

“Oh!” I squeaked, having felt my water break. “It’s time!”

 

“Now?” Sans gasped. “Damn this kiddo has strange timing.”

 

“Ah!” I moaned, wrapping my arms around my midsection. “Oh, it hurts!”

 

I was carted off to Bree’s residence, and with the help of the town doctor herself and Mus, who Sans had gathered from the palace, the delivery began. Sans held my hand through it all, whispering words of encouragement and praise, and remaining calm even as my face turned blue.

 

After what felt like forever, our little girl arrived, greeting the world with a loud wail.

 

“She’s healthy and strong, just like her parents.” Mus explained as she cleaned. “All she needs is a name.”

 

“We have one,” Sans verified. “We came up with it one of the many nights we spent together.”

  
“Her name is Echo, spelled like the word instead of the font.” I giggled.

 

“It was a good compromise.” Sans said with a nod.

 

“Who wants to hold her first?” Mus asked.

 

“Her daddy can hold her.” I teased. “Her mommy has already been holding her for a while and can wait.”

 

“score.” Sans muttered, barely audible. I snorted, and immediately covered my mouth as my face burned.

 

“She’s so tiny.” The new father cooed. “Look at her. She is so beautiful.”

 

Taking her after Sans’ prompting, I gazed down at her face. Sure enough, she looked a lot like Sans’, in that her face was round, her eyes were large – and her lids went straight down instead of curving out so she probably didn’t have eye balls, and her smile resembled his. She was distinctly feminine, sporting lashes and subtle curves that were obviously female. She also had the beginnings of hair, the color of midnight, with a few strands being the same blue as Sans’ magic.

 

Unlike Sans, her body shape was that of a human. She also had a nose instead of nasal cavity, and ears. Her skin was sturdier than a human’s, but the color of bone, if not quite so pale.

 

“She’s perfect.” I asserted.

 

“Yes, she really is.”

 

* * *

 

The news spread to the world like wildfire. At first, the citizens of the world were dismayed to find out that the monster king had married and fathered a child with a human mage. But when the news that the human mage was the current Delta Mage, and those who didn’t understand what that meant learned and realized what it meant, the world calmed.

 

Years had passed and monster-human relations had become far better. Trade routes were created between communities that originally refused to work with each other, monster and humans mingled more often, and in some communities, some new couples were creating families together, and giving birth to children of both monster and human origins.

 

Over the next ten years, Sans and I worked to better the world. Echo turned out to be quite sassy, having the uncanny ability to wrap other around her little finger. Whether it was magic or not, it didn’t matter. She was a doll to everyone who knew her.

 

Papyrus was ecstatic to meet his niece, and immediately changed his career path to spend time with Echo and our other children. Echo’s siblings were Serif – born two years later, Corbel – five years after his brother, and Vivaldi – still in the womb, but in final term, gave Sans and I so much joy. Though Echo was the eldest, she had no interest in running the kingdom one day. She and Serif agreed later that he was the better option. Whether they will agree to the same thing when they were older has yet to be seen.

 

Sans and I still wanted to find out what happened to Gaster, so on the side, we researched the potential that he was still alive. But we had not found anything, until recently…

 

Echo tore into the room where Sans, Papyrus, and I were enjoying tea, and talking about the child still growing between my hips. “Mommy! Mommy! There’s some weird guy on the basement computer!”

 

“What?!” We both stood up, following the ten-year-old as she led us downstairs, Sans half carrying me.

 

Sure enough, on the screen was a man. But it was a man the skeleton brothers and I recognized.

 

“Father?!” Sans and Papyrus cried together.

 

“Hello, my sons and daughter!” I glowed. “I do apologize for scaring your little one. But I have urgent news for you.”

 

“Where…you’re alive!” Sans gasped, tears budding but not falling. Papyrus and I didn’t fight.

 

“Indeed. After I was pulled through the portal, my Soul was scattered, like the two scientists who I pulled in with me. However, unlike those traitors, Rosanna knew what my fate would be so we prepared.”

 

“My mother?” I voiced.

 

“Yes, dear. Though she personally didn’t see the vision, she knew how to save me. I left clues behind for Sans over the years. His mission was to discover who you were, and undo the spell your mother placed upon you to shield your Soul.

 

“There was two parts to the spell your mother cast. The part that shielded you and the part that would save me. Both took ten years total, which is why I’m only speaking to you now. Did you notice that when you saved Sans, the blue energy of your mother’s Soul past to him?”

 

“Yes, I did.” I nodded.

 

“She passed through him, carrying your Delta magic to jumpstart his Soul, so to speak. But it did something else, too. By going through him, it harnessed his genetics and his Void magic. Using both, she opened the Void and began collecting the pieces of my Soul.”

 

“So she saved you.”

 

“Yes, using her words; to thank me and my son for protecting you when she couldn’t.”

 

“Did you tell Sans to sacrifice himself?”

 

“Yes, I did. Or rather, I implied it.” He frowned sadly. “It was the only way it would work properly. I’m so sorry, my son.”

 

“Don’t be.” Sans insisted with a wave of his hand. “There was a reason you told me to do so, and it was in no way malicious.”

 

Gaster grinned, bowing his head respectfully. “My son, I am ready to come home. Press the following keys and the portal should open safely.”

 

Upon instruction, Sans unlocked the portal and sure enough, Gaster stood on the other side. Closing the portal, we embraced. We spent the remainder of the day catching up and sharing the news.

 

 

 

In the days after, there was a massive celebration in honor of Gaster and Rosanna.

 

“I’m sorry to inform you that saving me was your mother’s final task.” Gaster told me later.

 

“It is fine. I’m grateful that she did so much for me.” I kissed his cheek, earning a blushing grin. “You became the father I needed when my mother passed.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry…I never told you who your father was.” Gaster tutted in shame. “Your father was actually the one who had the vision of my fate.”  
  
“You knew my father? Wait, really?” I was shocked. “Who was he?”

 

“He was neither and full monster nor a full human. Like your children, he was a hybrid. But he was a very special hybrid known as a Rifter. If a monster and a human have a child, they can be regular hybrids or they can be Rifters. While Rifters no longer exist due to the animosity created during my parents’ time, they can return and even without their genetics, the species can return.”

 

“Is my father still alive?”

 

“I am not sure. He left shortly after you were born. You see, Rifters are unique in that they have immense magical capabilities, but their physical bodies are very, very fragile. Deal physical damage to them, and you can destroy their bodies. However, should they prepare, their Souls will live on and their bodies regenerate.”

 

“So he could be alive?”

 

“Yes, he could. In fact, he was the one who knew you would be the next Delta Mage. He used to be an advisor to the throne. He had lived longer than many other monsters, as Rifters often do, and met your mother – who was only fourteen at the time – when she came to work for us. He knew she was a mage, but one glimpse of her Soul, and he told me he had found the love of his life.”

 

He laughed, reminiscing. “Those two were the mushiest couple I had ever seen. Often, he would worry that your mother thought the scars adorning his face from past battle were ugly. But she always assured him he was perfect. You were born ten years after they met, and you were the apple of their eye. You look a lot like him. Your Soul is certainly like his, white and upright. However, as the Delta Mage, yours is the combination of all the colors.”

 

I smiled. “I wish I could meet him. Just once, if that, to tell him thank you for bringing me into the world and helping you, so you could help me.”

 

The former king hummed as he mused. “I wonder. When he left, he gave me a box. But I couldn’t open it. He even said, ‘when the time is right, all will be clear’. And left shortly after.”

 

Bringing me to his room, he retrieved the box, adorned with the Delta crest. I waited for confirmation, and after receiving a nod from the old skeleton, I pressed my hand to the lid. Immediately, the Delta crest lit up, glowing a mysterious white as a click was heard from within.

 

We gasped. “I knew it.” Gaster breathed. “It was meant for you.”

 

Lifting the lid, the contents of the box were revealed: Letters, pictures, and a blue pendant on a silver chain. The letters were all addressed to me, and I resolved to read them after looking at everything else. The pictures were often of a couple, and I recognized my mother. Two of them included me, as a newborn, being held between the couple. Then there were single photos of my mother and the man, my father. The man indeed had cracks covering his face. But he was handsome, and I saw the resemblance between us.

 

I read the first letter out loud, “Rachel, I apologize for not being there for you. But fate had other things in store for me. King Gaster has promised to keep you safe, and I hope when you read this you can find it in yourself to forgive me. Even though you had to grow up without me, and later, without your mother, I wanted you to know both of us and what you mean to us. Hopefully, when you have read everything, you will understand what to do going forward.”

 

I sighed, sniffing in hopes my tears would stay put, and continued reading. I learned a lot that day. My father was a lot of things; a traveler, an artist, an adventurer, and so much more. He had lived for so long and used the time given to improve himself. He came to the palace because he had had a vision. He had seen everything unfold and knew what to do. He desired to stay with me, but in order to make sure everything happened as it should, he had to leave.

 

He traveled the multiverse and sent his findings through his Soul Bond to Rosanna. From there, she could prepare for what was to come. He used his powers to assist my mother in the Void so that Gaster could return and give me the box he left behind. Everything he had done was so that I could fulfill my role and bring the world back into a state of peace.

 

“Should all go as it should, then there is still a way to find me. This blue pendant holds the first key. Wearing it should only be the start, but if you desire to meet me in person, I will wait. The Void doesn’t age as it is a place where time doesn’t exist, and so if you follow this path, the world will wait for you. However, I suggest you not go alone. Your husband and children will be of help to you. All you need to remember is that the Void is not to be feared. It lives, but only bending to the will of those who know how to use it.”

 

Gaster sighed. “I was given Void magic to ingest so that my son would have the ability to use it. Your father had everything laid out, just in case you wanted to meet him.”

 

I considered. “Yes, I think we should do this. However, I want our children to be ready. Let them grow up and then we’ll journey together.”

 

“That is a smart choice, my dear.” He kissed my forehead much like Sans does. “When you’re ready, let me know. I might not be able to come with you, but I would like to prepare so when my old friend returns, I can greet him properly.”

 

I smiled. “Of course. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

  

* * *

 

“Are you coming, mom?” Vivaldi, having recently turned thirteen a week before, called. “Everyone is waiting for you!”

 

“Almost done, sweetheart.” I called back, lacing up the shoes and standing. Despite it being over twenty years since Sans and I settled down after the Sinter event, Sans and I hadn’t aged a week. Gaster mused that it was my relation to my father, whom we were preparing to start searching for, as well as our Soul Bond.

 

Meeting up with the others, I regarded them all. Echo, sporting a pony tail, was raring to go. Serif, always the picture of nobility, stood straighter as my eyes landed on him. Corbel was stretching, looking excited. Vivaldi was tapping her foot anxiously, shifting her eyes around, impatient as always. Sans was amusedly regarding our children before turning to me.

 

“You ready for this?” He inquired, sassy tone present.

 

“Of course,” I sassed right back.

 

A dangerous look overtook his face, and I knew I’d be getting ‘special treatment’ later. For now, he settled for bringing me close and kissing me passionately.

 

“Noooo! Stop! That’s so gross!” Vivaldi cried.

 

“Eww! Why would you do that in front of us?” Corbel added, feigning disgust that we knew wasn’t real. “How are you not sick of each other yet?”

 

Parting, we regarded them smugly. “Excuse you, children.” I teased. “But without us, you wouldn’t be here right now.”

 

“Yeah,” Sans added delightedly, “And just think! You’ll probably be doing the same thing someday, with your own kids watching and telling you the same thing you’re telling us.”

 

“No way! Love is gross!” Vivaldi insisted.

 

“Yeah, it’s all mushy and weird.” Corbel agreed.

 

“You say that now.” I shrugged.

 

“You’ll understand someday.” Sans concluded. “Now, let’s go.”

 

“Finally!” Echo exclaimed exasperatedly, throwing her arms up. Serif merely chuckled, following the group.

 

Inputting the key code, we watched as the portal opened. The necklace around my neck began to glow in response and I linked it to the rest of the group.

 

“Good luck, my dears.” Came Gaster’s voice behind us.

 

We turned, and I bowed. “We’ll be back before you know it.”

 

Gaster chuckled, waving. “I’ll be waiting.”

 

Walking into the portal, we waved goodbye before turning and setting off on our journey to find my father…

 

**F I N**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm an ass for ending it there. But you can imagine for yourself how it happens. 
> 
> I'll give you a hint: They find him after a lot of trials and tribulations that helps them grow as a family (and that I have no patience writing out), and live happily ever after. Yay!
> 
> Yeah, I'm sorry. A little. I want to get onto "ContrastTale: Pursuit" though.

**Author's Note:**

> Give it a chance please. Comments and kudos appreciated. **This fic will be written when I have writer's block, which I do right now. It's not gonna be edited too much right now and the post dates will be random and possibly sporadic. For all I know, it could be a weekend only thing while CounterTale is Tuesday/Thursday. We will see!**
> 
> If you want, imagine it being a reader fic. I don't mind, so if that helps, go for it. Minor descriptions for looks will be had, but the personality will probably be developed. This story will also be far shorter than CounterTale. It's an idea I had for when I have writer's block. Should be about 10 chapters, if not a little more.
> 
> Also, as the tags say, Sans is like Jack Skellington, but not as tall or long-limbed. He's a gentleman with the same comedic attributes as his Undertale persona, though he doesn't suffer from resets or anything from the game. He's physically and mentally just a merge between Sans and Jack. So imagine Jack's charm and attire (though Sans wears a vest and occasionally a leather jacket similar to G!Sans) with Sans' humor and sassy attitude. I'll draw a picture if I need to. ;)


End file.
